Old Friends and New
by katyana
Summary: Rose and the Doctor might not do domestic, but they do do loud, raucous parties involving copious amounts of alcohol - or so it would seem.
1. Part one

**Old Friends and New **

**

* * *

**

Rose was sat, cross legged on the control room floor, sorting through the post she'd collected on a recent brief trip to see her mum. The Doctor was sulkily trying to fix the TARDIS' space-time parameters – or something.

He always did this when they got back; ignoring her for some stupid job. She supposed it was his way of showing her exactly how much he hated visiting her mum. Still, at least Ricky. No, Mickey – God, even she was doing it now – hadn't been there this time. Things were decidedly awkward between them, especially as they'd never actually broken up in so many words. She'd though it was implied, what with her leaving him to go off gallivanting round the universe, but who knew?

There was quite a pile in front of her. She'd have to get her mum to sort through it as it arrived next time; most of this was junk. Although part of the reason that there was so much was that they'd neglected visiting her mum for quite some time. Even when they had managed it, they'd been a few years out.

Junk mail… Postcard… Most of this could go straight into the TARDIS' recycling system; still, what a waste of paper. Junk… Junk… Late Christmas card… Junk… Junk- wait, what was that?

Puzzled, Rose opened the envelope. Her eyes widened as she opened up the contents and read it.

"Doctor! Look at this!" She waved it in front of his face to get his attention.

"If you want me to read it," he remarked dryly, "you'll have to hold it still. What is it?"

"An invitation – to my school reunion! It's ten years since I left; or at least it was when we visited mum - they always have one. It's supposed to be really fun, seeing all your old school friends…" she tailed off, hopefully.

He raised an eyebrow. "And I take it from your enthusiasm you want to go?"

Rose grinned. He always found it impossible to say no to her.

* * *

"Hi! Do you have your invite, er-?" The blonde woman at the door of the community centre asked in a rather over cheerful manner. She was dressed to kill, in a bright red cocktail dress and stiletto heels. Rose fiddled with the strap of her own dress, glad that she'd let the Doctor convince her to go shopping for the occasion – not that she'd needed much persuasion, but it had been nice of him t take her. Even if he had moaned about it the whole time they were out.

"Rose. Rose Tyler – and this is my plus one, Doctor Smith."

"Oh yes, Rose, I remember. You went out with that Mickey person a couple of years above us, didn't you?" She ushered them inside, clearly eager to welcome the next person, but not before clearly eyeing the Doctor up and down.

I never liked her anyway, Rose thought.

Out loud, she said "See!" and elbowed the Doctor. "No psychic paper needed here. And stop that!"

"What?"

"Encouraging her!" He'd been grinning at the woman – Becky, Rose remembered her name was – oblivious to her attentions.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said blithely.

She shook her head, despairingly. "Come on!" She grabbed his hand and hauled him inside.

* * *

_Reviews are always good to feed the muse!_


	2. Part two

Two hours later, the Doctor was thoroughly bored. He was sat at the bar, trying to ignore the blaring Disco music and failing dismally.

Ten minutes after they'd arrived, Rose had been kidnapped by a rather terrifying group of giggling young women, and he'd not seen her since. For all the dangers he'd faced with her, he didn't dare try and rescue her from this one – those women were _scary._

So he was stuck, alone, and he couldn't even bring himself to dance to the rubbish that passed as music in this time. He didn't know which was worse; the Macarena or (he winced as it began playing) the Crazy Frog. Surely people ought to know by now that anything based on a novelty ringtone had to be bad – indeed, he was appalled that some bright spark had _ever_ thought them a good thing. They were worse than those stupid digital watches everyone was wearing still. But it'd pass. Only after the mass CD and mobile phone burnings of 2014, but novelty ringtones and songs based upon them would soon be little more than an unpleasant memory. Thankfully.

Sighing resignedly at the poor taste of some people (and DJ's in particular), he gestured to the bartender for another pint. Maybe he'd go and find her in a bit – if he could muster the courage required for a face off with those-

"Rose? Tyler? No!"

His attention was grabbed when one of the men sitting near to him mentioned the name of his companion.

"That's Rose Tyler? Good lord, she's changed! But she's barely aged at all!" The Doctor looked round, but couldn't see any sign of the topic of the conversation in the gloom and press of people, all eager to refill at the bar.

"You wouldn't say no, would you?" Said a second man, leering slightly.

"If I didn't back when we were sixteen, I certainly wouldn't now! She's – mmm!" He smacked his lips expressively.

For some reason, the Doctor didn't really like hearing his companion talked about like this. Couldn't they see that she was so much more than a beautiful face? So intent was he on eavesdropping, that he didn't even pause to think where 'beautiful' had come from.

"So, she with anyone tonight?"

"Some old guy – big ears, leather jacket?" The Doctor resented being old, no matter how true it was – he didn't _look _that old – did he?

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Apparently she went travelling with him a few years ago, and never came back. Our Becky reckons he's pretty fit, but personally I can't see it. Bit of a let down for the rest of us though."

"Your sister always had odd taste! But three years? Bloody hell. She must really like him."

Rose was never one for commitment, was she? She dropped you pretty fast for that Jimmy person."

"No way! I'd finished it way before-"

The Doctor had heard enough. He slid off his stool, shoved a £5 note at the bartender and walked off, deliberately jostling the speaker as he went past.

He'd go and find the exit, cool off; maybe he'd find Rose on the way, make sure she was ok – especially if all her old friends were like this.

Even if he didn't, he needed the fresh air; it was far too hot and stuffy in here. He'd got all hot and cross, sitting at the bar. Why they couldn't have air conditioning, he didn't understand.

He walked off, a touch unsteadily, in the general direction of the entrance.

"So... Rose... You gonna tell us bout this Doctor o'yours then?" Shireen slurred. She was draped over a row of plastic chairs that they'd dragged into a vague circle some time ago – when they were all still relatively sober.

Since she'd been waylaid by this group of her old friends some hours earlier – Rose was no longer sure how many it had been, or even what time it was, as her watch kept blinking out of focus. However long it had been, they'd been plying her with alcohol the entire time, as well as trying to find out more about the 'tall, dark, but not particularly handsome stranger', as Sonia put it (to Rose's rather inebriated protestations), whom Rose had brought with her.

They hadn't got very far.

"I already said, he's a friend and… and… we travel together. I've drunk too much." She stated, surprised at this revelation.

"But not nearly enough! Look – shot glasses!" An annoyingly sober Becky brought over a tray of glasses, which she placed in the middle of them with a satisfied flourish.

In any normal circumstance, Rose would have clearly remembered her opinion that you always knew it was time to make a quick exit when they started on the naff drinking games.

Unfortunately, she was far too drunk to do little more than decide no one would miss her, before trying to make a half hearted attempt at staggering off to find the Doctor.

At least, she tried.

"No, no, no, no! You've gotta play!" Shireen grabbed her arm, almost causing Rose to completely overbalance.

Through the haze of the alcohol, Rose realised that this had happened several times already tonight – she made a bid for freedom, before someone noticed what she was doing and pulled her back. She'd regret this in the morning, she knew it.

"So. Rose. You first." She looked blankly at Becky, who rolled her eyes. "Truth or dare?"

God. Becky had been on at her all evening, worse than Shireen. Probably it had something to do with the fact that she clearly fancied her chances with the Doctor. Not that Rose was going to disillusion her; that'd take far too much explaining. She could see it now – 'You don't stand a chance because he's a time travelling alien.' Yeah, that'd go down well

Resigned, she debated which option was most likely to get her into trouble. Well, she could always lie if they got too close to the real truth of where she'd been. "Truth."

"Is your Doctor Smith really just a friend?" The interrogation continues. Why couldn't they all attack Becky or Sonia, why her? Maybe they were all bitter that she looked so much younger. Of course, it helped that she was, but still. It wasn't very nice of them.

"Yes!" This was getting just a tad repetitive.

"Seriously? You upped and left with a complete stranger you aren't even sleeping with?"

"Why is that so hard to believe? We're not all like you, you know." Oops, the alcohol was making her bitchy. She'd definitely regret saying that when she sobered up. Luckily, Shireen didn't seem to notice.

"I don't believe you." She announced, to nods from the rest of the group. "Take a shot!"

Groaning, Rose reached for the bottle.


	3. Part three

She'd been gone for ages now; maybe he ought to try and find her. The Doctor made a valiant effort to stand up and do exactly that, but failed miserably.

On second thoughts, maybe he'd just stay sitting on this nice, solid, motionless wall for a bit longer. He was sure she'd be ok.

He was just trying to remember what he'd done with his beer glass, when he heard giggling from the nearby door of the community centre. His attempts to ignore it failed as it grew in volume; he turned to see Rose being pushed outside by a gaggle of very drunk women.

"There you are – I was just-" He was silenced by Rose staggering up to him and putting her finger on his lips. At least, she tried to – it actually ended up on his chin.

In a badly disguised stage whisper, she said, "Shh. S'truth or dare. They say, say've got to kiss you t'prove it."

He was just about to ask what exactly she was proving, when the rest of what she had said processed. But by that time, her lips were firmly pressed against his. The giggling from the door increased, but neither Rose nor the Doctor noticed.

A few moments – far too few, in the Doctor's opinion – later, Rose broke away.

"There," she said to the doorway, "told you." Turning back to the Doctor, she began to say something before she collapsed against the wall.

"I think it's time we left," He said, managing to haul himself up before taking Rose's hand, "come on." He didn't care how it looked; they needed to get back whilst they still could.

The two of them slowly made their way to the TARDIS, which they'd left at the back of the car park. They just about made it inside without falling over.

Neither of them was in a fit state to do much more than lurch into the control room and collapse on the floor after they'd got that far – and so that was where they found themselves the next morning; Rose lying with her head on the Doctor's chest, him sprawled against the main console, both fully clothed.

"Er – Rose?" he asked, tentatively, "do you remember what happened last night?" In his head, he was fervently hoping she didn't. It was a little fuzzy, but he was certain he recalled rather more enthusiasm and even (he winced) more tongues involved than had been necessary. If she thought he'd been taking advantage of her…

"Um. No. I don't think I do." Rose said, her cheeks flushing as she remembered how little encouragement she'd needed to go up and kiss him.

"Still, must have been a great night for us to wake up in this state, eh?" The Doctor said brightly.

"If you say so. Personally, I stink of fags and booze – and I ache – I'm off for a shower." With that, she got up, stretched and sauntered off in the direction of a bathroom.

The Doctor watched her go for a minute, smiling, before getting up himself.


End file.
